


この世界に希望をくれよ　1

by joro2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: 書けたところまで出します。続きます。FHQの設定で話を書きたいと思ったのですが、できあがったものは全く別の世界の話になりました。作品内に差別用語があります。





	この世界に希望をくれよ　1

**Author's Note:**

> pixivに投稿した作品をAO3に再掲します。

「それ、クアドラスロンの剣？　君、クアドやってるのか？」  
そろばんを片手に、店の帳簿を睨みつけていた日向は顔をあげた。日向より年上の客が興味深そうに店の隅に置かれた剣を眺めている。狭い店内には商品が隙間なく並べられている。薬草、毒消し、鳥の翼、何かの野菜、回復薬に目薬。この店を訪れる客は商品にぶつからないよう体を傾けて移動する。  
「あ、はい、やってます！　俺、剣が好きなんです。個人戦よりもチーム戦がしたいんですけど、一緒にやる人がなかなか見つからなくて。もしかして、お客さんもクアドやってますか？　剣士ですか？」  
勢い込んで聞く日向に客は笑って答えた。  
「いや、競技はやってない。実戦専門だ。実際に魔物を倒す方が向いてるんだ。競技は見るだけだな、あれを真剣にやろうと思ったらきつそうだ。烏野には王立のチームがあったな。そういうところにジュニアチームとかあるんじゃないか？」  
「あります。けど、お金持ちじゃないと入れないです。俺は店番が終わったら一人で練習してます。こっちに出てくる前は友達に付き合ってもらってました」  
「熱心だなあ。昔の烏野は本当に強かった。伊達工も出てきているが、今は白鳥沢の一強だ。一時期は青葉城西が頭角を現したけど、大王の件があってからは調子を崩してる。……今から思えば大王は魔族だから、人の敵になるのはわかりきったことだったかもな」  
日向は出てきた固有名詞を頭の中の“あとで調べるリスト”に入れた。クアドラスロンは好きだが、周囲のチームのことになると、ほとんどわからない。烏野のチームは調べたから知っているが他は知らない。白鳥沢は大きな大会に出たと聞いたことがある。大王については、噂で聞いたことがある。怖い魔族で、人の敵だ。  
「普通の魔族はもう人間の敵じゃないって学校の先生は言ってました」  
「それは建前だな。人が魔族と協定を結んでから30年近くたってるが、今も色々あるんだよ」  
客は薬草と回復薬を購入した。店のドアを開けた客は、足を止めて振り返った。  
「速達が来てるよ」  
日向はカウンターから店の外に出て、親切な客に礼を言った。客は片手をあげて立ち去る。夕日が通りを照らし、行きかう人の影がせわしなく日向を通り過ぎる。  
店先の止まり木を見ると青色の鳥がとまっている。日向が鳥にかけられた小さな鞄に郵便代金を入れると、どこからともなく白い紙きれが現れた。差出人はよっぽど急いでいたのか便箋が封筒に入れられていない。  
働き者の鳥は一声鳴いて空へ飛び立っていく。鳥を見送ってから、日向は手紙を見た。平易な単語を使って書かれた文章は日向にも読めるように配慮されている。一番下に署名は店主のものだ。店の中に戻り、手紙を読む。  
「配達の途中にけがをしました。病院にいます。元気です。明日戻ります。……えっ、じいちゃん大丈夫か？　けが？　病院にお見舞いに行かないと、でも明日帰るのか？　かすり傷とか？」  
その夜、日向は心配でなかなか寝付けなかった。翌朝、店主は心身ともに健康体で帰ってきた。日向は安心したが、別の問題が発生した。店主のけがは魔物に襲われた際にできたもので、店主は難なく魔物を撃退したが、話を聞いた家族が心配して、故郷に戻ったらどうかと勧めたらしい。  
「家族にそろそろ引退したらどうかと言われてな」  
「じいちゃん、仕事を止めるのか？」  
「家族っつても甥っ子だけどな、そいつが、俺が配達中に誰にも知られないままおっ死ぬんじゃないかと気をもんでる」  
「俺も心配した。じいちゃんが大けがしたんじゃないかと思った」  
「悪かったな。笹かま買ってきたから勘弁してくれよ」  
「これ、すぐそこの土産物屋で売ってるやつじゃん」  
「病院の帰りに買った。酒のつまみに合うんだ」  
笑顔の店主は酒の瓶を振った。  
「いったん故郷へ行こうかと思ってな」  
店主が家族の近くに行くと、日向は仕事がなくなってしまう。店主は仕事を探そうと言うので、日向はしぶしぶ店主について行った。日向はこの店でまだ働きたかった。  
近所で人づてに就職先を聞いて回ったものの、難航した。初等教育に少し通っただけの日向にとって就職先は少ない。たとえ仕事があっても条件は良くなかった。  
「俺、何でもやるよ」  
「お前は家に仕送りしてるんだろう。仕事をするなら、対価をきちんともらえ」  
ダメもとで職業紹介所にも行ったが、結果は似たり寄ったりだった。落胆した二人が建物を出ようとしたときに、日向はあるポスターを見つけ、足を止めた。  
「勇者見習い？」  
日向の声に、店主はポスターに顔を近づけた。  
「王直属の勇者見習いか。やめておけ、薄給で使い捨てにされるだけだ」  
「でもこれ、いままでの条件よりずっといい」  
「それはそうだが」  
店主は色々と言っていたが、日向は早速、勇者見習いに応募することにした。

「募集要項にも書かれている通り、勇者見習いは二人一組で行動し、烏野の姫を大王から救うのが使命です」  
受付の人がそう説明するのを聞いて、日向は落ち込んだ。応募用紙の必要事項を書くのに四苦八苦し、ようやく提出したところだ。募集要項を読む余裕はなかった。たとえ時間があっても、日向にとって文字を読むのは、文字を書くのと同じくらい時間がかかることだ。店で働き始めた頃に、新聞を渡され、店主にわからない単語の意味を聞いて、何とか読んでいた。広い世界の事件は客や知り合いからの噂話で聞くことが圧倒的に多かった。  
「一人で応募された方は組む相手をこちらで指名しますが、よろしいですか」  
「は、はい」  
「そうですか。では、隣室でお待ちください。証書を発行します。給金の受け取り方法など詳しいことはこちらの冊子に書かれていますので、後ほどご覧ください」  
日向は指定された部屋に行き、あいている椅子に座った。冊子を広げたが、1ページ目で読むのを諦めた。周りを見渡すと、二人組で来ている人が多い。雑談をしたり、冊子を読んだり、窓の外を眺めたりしている。部屋の一番前には、受付の人と同じ格好の人が座っている。特にやることがないのか、手持ちぶさたな様子だ。日向は人の間をぬって、その人物に話しかけた。  
「あの、すいません。この冊子に書いてあること、教えてもらえますか」  
その人は丁寧に教えてくれた。給金は王の管轄する支部や役所で受け取れること、受け取る際には勇者見習いの証書が必要なこと、町に入るときに門番に証書を見せれば通れること。ついでに読めなかった言葉も聞くと、その人は日向の不安げな様子に同情したのか、ポケットから紙を取り出して日向に渡した。  
「これ、俺のいる部署につながるから、何か困ったことがあれば連絡してこいよ。俺は外に出てることが多いから、すぐには返事できないかもしれないけど、わかることは答えてやれるから」  
「あ、ありがとうございます！　えっと」  
「大地だ。澤村大地」  
「大地さん。俺は日向翔陽です」  
「日向か。気をつけてな」  
「はい」  
受け取った紙を鞄にしまっていると、受付の人が来て、名前を呼び始めた。日向の名前も呼ばれ、証書を渡された。それから、受付の人は、別の人物の名前を呼ぶ。  
「影山さん」  
受付の人に呼ばれて立ち上がった人物は日向よりも背が高く、仏頂面だ。  
「お二人に組んでもらいます」  
影山は証書を受け取り、日向が組む相手だと知るやいなや、睨みつけてきた。  
「ひっ、日向翔陽だ。よろしくな！」  
「影山だ」  
影山はそれだけ言って、さっさと歩きだした。  
「では、姫を頼みます」  
受付の人は日向にそう言って、次の名前を呼んだ。日向は慌てて影山を追いかけた。

「遅い」  
影山は建物の外で日向を待っていた。日向が追い付いたのを見て、すぐに歩き出す。影山に呼びかけても、立ち止まる様子を見せないので、日向は走って影山の前に飛び出した。  
「影山！」  
「おい、危ねえぞ」  
「俺は日向翔陽だ。昨日まで道具屋の店番だったけど、今日からは勇者見習いだ」  
「名前はさっき聞いた」  
「お前は？　一人で行くなよ。しばらく一緒に行動するんだから、自己紹介が必要だろ」  
「影山飛雄だ。俺はこんなくだらないことを長引かせるつもりはない」  
「くだらないって、影山は志願して応募したんじゃないのか？」  
影山はため息をついた。  
「高等教育を受けるなら、その前に王に仕えろって言われたんだよ。俺はクアドをやりたいんだ、もっと練習する時間が欲しい。無駄なことをする暇はない」  
日向は身を乗り出した。クアドラスロン！  
「影山もクアドやってるのか？　剣か？弓？それとも銃か？」  
「弓だ」  
「俺は剣だ！　高等教育ってことは、もしかして烏野のジュニアチームに入るのか？　王立の？」  
「学校付属の方のチームだ。だから、早く終わらせる。お前の実戦で使えるのかは知らないが、俺の足を引っ張るな」  
「なんだよ、そんな言い方することないだろ」  
双方が文句を言い合っていると、通りがかった勇者見習いたちにじろじろと見られた。居心地の悪い思いをした日向が、場所を変えようと提案すると、影山は黙って歩き出した。日向は慌てて影山を追いかけつつ、今後の計画を聞いた。行方不明の姫についてだ。  
「烏野の姫様が大王のところにいるのか？　それって、警察とか王の騎士たちが動くことじゃないのか？　俺たちみたいな素人が集まってもどうにもならないような」  
「さあ、偉い人の考えてることはわからねえよ。けど、大王の所に行けば姫がいるんだろ。それなら、大王を探せばいい」  
「影山は大王のいる場所、知ってるのか？」  
「知らないが、手がかりならいくつかある」  
影山は持っていたカバンの中から、小さな冊子を取り出して広げた。地図だ。  
「大王はちょっと前まで青城にいた。だから、青城に行けば何かしらヒントがあるだろ」  
「そうだな」  
「じゃあ、明日の朝、門の前に来いよ」  
「明日？　明日から青城行くのか？　ちょっと待てよ。せめて一日くれ。俺、何も準備してないし、近所の人とか家族にも何も言ってない」  
「ああ？　そこまで待てねえ。今から準備しろよ」  
「わかったよ、明日の夕方は？」  
「明日の昼だ。時間過ぎても来なかったら先に行くからな」  
「なんだよー、お前、自分勝手だな。明日、昼までに行くから、待ってろよ」  
影山は眉をひそめた。話は終わったとばかりに、日向を置いてさっさと行こうとする。日向は影山の背中に声をかけた。  
「青城からいったん烏野に戻ってくるよな？」  
影山は立ち止まって、振り返った。  
「青城に行って、何もつかめなかったら北一に行く」  
「北一？　青城に大王がいたんだろ。北一ってなんか関係あるのか？」  
「そこに及川さんがいた」  
影山はそれだけ言うと歩き去った。日向は、取り付く島もない影山の様子に頭を抱えた。  
「及川さんて誰だよ」

店に戻って、店主に経緯を伝えると、店主は連絡先を書いて寄こした。故郷のものと、直接、店主につながるものだ。それから、何はともあれ、荷造りをしなさい、と日向は背中を押されたので、その日は準備に時間を割いた。荷物を詰めながら、店主に電話を借りて、家族に電話をした。電話には妹が出た。空に虹がかかったとはしゃぐ妹に、珍しいな、と返事をしつつ、両親に代わるように言う。親に勇者見習いになることを告げると、途端に心配された。危ない仕事ではないのか、店を首になったのか、いつも仕送り嬉しいけど無理をしていないか、と問い詰められ、日向は大丈夫だから、と説得して電話を切った。  
翌日、晴れて乾燥した空気の中、日向は急いで門に向かった。近所の人たちに挨拶をしていたら、どうしても時間がかかってしまった。大通りに出ると、多くの人が行きかう。剣の鞘を握りしめて、人にぶつからないようにしながら、早足で石畳を蹴る。  
門にたどりついた日向はすぐに影山を見つけた。影山は周囲の人間から頭一つ大きい。弓と矢筒を肩にかけている。  
「影山」  
「遅い」  
「悪い。みんなに挨拶してたら、遅くなった」  
「馬車の席がなくなる。買いに行くぞ」  
売り場に向かう影山の隣を、日向は小走りでついていく。  
「馬車に乗るのか？」  
「それが一番早くて安いだろ。歩いていくと何時間もかかる。鉄道は高すぎる」  
二人は馬車に乗り込んだ。門が開き、順番に馬車と人が通っていく。城壁を出ると、あたりは草原となり、遠くに山岳が見える。空に虹はかかっていない。馬は本物の馬ではない。魔術で再現され疑似的に作られた馬だ。  
向かい合って座る影山は窓の外を眺めている。ガラス越しに差し込む光が影山の頬を照らす。話していると言葉がきついが、黙っていても顔が怒っているように見えてとっつきにくい。影山の隣には弓と矢筒が立てかけてある。  
「影山はいつからクアドやってるんだ？」  
「7歳からだ」  
「そんな前からやってるのか？　すげーな。弓は大きくて持つの大変だろ。子供用の弓があったのか？」  
「ああ、剣でも盾でも小さいサイズはいくらでもあるだろ」  
「俺、雪ヶ丘にいたけど、道具は大人用のしか売ってなかった。俺は親の剣を貸してもらったんだけど、最初は重たくて大変だった」  
「お前の持ってる剣は親の物なのか？」  
「これは自分で買ったやつ。店で働き出してから、貯金して買ったんだ。自分の剣がずっとほしかったから」  
影山は窓の外から日向の方に視線を向けた。影山に見られると、蛇に睨まれた蛙のような気分になる。眼光鋭いというか目つきが悪い。  
「そんなにクアドがやりたいなら、クアドのチームに入ればいいんじゃねーの」  
「それは考えたけど、難しかった。雪ヶ丘はチーム自体がなかったし、烏野は町内会のチームとかあったけど、競技を目指すよりはみんなでくつろいでやるものだった。店のおじちゃんとかおばちゃんが多かったからな。俺は強くなりたい」  
「学校に入ればできるだろ。学校がダメなら会社でも社内にチーム持ってるところならあるんじゃないのか」  
「学校はお金に余裕のある人たちが行くところだし、社内チームがあるような大きな会社は俺の学歴じゃ入れない。でも、俺どうしてもクアドがやりたいから、友達に練習付き合ってもらったり、烏野来てからはおばちゃんに練習相手してもらったりしてた。クアドは個人競技があるから、一人でもできるけど、俺は団体の方がやりたい」  
「俺は一人でやるほうがいい」  
「影山は個人競技が専門なのか？」  
「団体だ。でも、個人専門にしてもいいかもな」  
「せっかくチームにいるなら、個人も団体も両方やればいいじゃん。いいなー。俺もチームでやりたい」  
馬車ががたりと揺れた。いつの間にか景色は草原から森に代わっている。青葉城西は周囲を豊かな森に囲まれた町だ。  
「そういえば、及川さんて誰だ」  
「ああ？」  
影山は日向を睨みつけた。  
「睨むなよ、お前、顔が怖いのに、余計怖くなるじゃねーか」  
「睨んでねえ。……及川さんは、北一ですごい選手だった。弓も団体戦もうまかった。及川さんが青城に行ってから白鳥沢でも倒せそうな勢いがあった」  
「すげえな！　今の青城のエースなのか？」  
「違う。お前、人の話、聞いてないだろ。及川さんは追放された。今は大王って言われる方が多い」  
日向は驚いて身を乗り出した。腰かけた椅子がきしんだ音を立てる。  
「影山、お前、大王の話してたのか？　大王って名前あったのか？　ていうか大王と知り合いだったのか。　大王はクアドやってたのか？　だったらなんで、大王なんかしてるんだ？」  
「なんで大王をしてるのか、俺だって知りたい。及川さんがクアドを続けていないと、俺はずっと、及川さんを倒せない」  
「そうだけど、そうじゃなくて。追放ってどういうことだよ？　大王が何か悪いことをしたから、追い出されたんだろ。なんでそんなことになったんだ？」  
「よくわからない。気づいたら、あの人は魔族だから、人の敵になって、競技に出たらだめだって言われてた」  
日向が詳しく聞く前に、馬車の外から大きな音がした。座る椅子が揺れて、動きが止まった。日向は頭を天井にぶつけた。頭をさすりながら、同じように頭をぶつけたらしい影山を見る。馬車は止まったまま動かない。  
日向は馬車を下りて、周囲を見渡した。繁る木々の合間から青城の領地と思わしき壁が見える。馬車は傾いてとまり、片方の車輪がパンクしている。車を引いていた馬は姿が見えない。馬車にかかっていた魔術が解けてしまったようだ。日向は車の前方の緊急装置を押した。  
「これを押しておけば放っておいても誰かが回収しに来るだろ」  
影山はそう言うなり、馬車の中から荷物を取り出した。  
「何してんだよ」  
「青城はすぐそこだ。ここで突っ立っていても意味がない」  
日向を待たずに影山は森の中を歩き出す。日向は慌てて荷物を持って、影山を追いかけた。  
「影山、お前、勝手に行動するのやめろよ。勇者見習いは二人組でやらないといけないんだから、ちょっとは協力しろよ」  
「何を協力するんだ」  
影山は立ち止まらずに言う。  
「何って、大王のとこから烏野の姫様を助けるんだろ」  
「お前は大王について何か知ってるのか」  
「い、いや、知らない」  
「魔物を相手にしたことはあるのか」  
「ちょっとならあるぞ！」  
「それで、何を協力しろっているんだ。お前は足手まといだ。俺一人で十分だ」  
「ひでーな、そんなふうに言うことねーだろ」  
日向は小走りで影山についていく。後ろでガサガサと音が鳴った。日向が音につられて振り返ると、小型の魔物と目が合った。  
「ひっ」  
日向は思い切り跳び退った。あたふたと影山の方へ駆け出すと、影山は進行方向に向かって弓を構えている。影山の前方には魔物が二匹、立ちふさがっている。  
影山が放った矢は正確に魔物を貫いた。残った一匹がいる。日向は剣を抜いて、前方の魔物に向かって斬りかかった。魔物は剣が届く前に、ひらりと身をかわし、どこかへ逃げていった。  
「へたくそ」  
「う、うるさいな」  
日向が振り返って、影山に叫ぶ。  
「影山後ろ！」  
影山が振り向いて、弓を構えるより先に、日向は影山の後ろにいた魔物に向かって走る。剣を構えたまま突っ込んだ。その勢いで、日向は魔物と一緒にごろごろと転がり、草むらに埋もれた。影山は眉間にしわを寄せて、日向を見下ろした。  
「おい、何やってるんだ」  
「痛ってえ」  
「お前、魔法は使えないのか。距離があるときに剣だけに頼るのは厳しいだろ」  
「何言ってんだ、俺は魔族じゃない！　だから魔法なんか使えない」  
「お前の頭の色が派手だから、てっきり魔族の血が入ってんのかと思った。にしても、剣の使い方がなってねえ、へたくそ」  
日向は身を起こして、影山にかみついた。  
「倒したからいいだろ、魔物がお前の後ろにいたんだ。危なかったじゃねーか」  
「あれくらい、俺だけで倒せる」  
「素直に礼を言えよ」  
「余計なことをするな」  
「なんだと」  
日向の視界の隅に、動くものがあった。さきほど体当たりした魔物が姿勢を立て直している。さらに、進行方向に、姿を消したと思っていた魔物が仲間を引き連れてこちらへ向かってくる。数が多い。  
「おい、影山」  
「逃げるぞ」  
その言葉と同時に二人は駆けだした。後ろから追いかけてくる魔物たちの足音を聞きながら、青城の門へ向かって走る。全速力で門に駆け込んだ二人を見て、門番はおかしそうに笑っている。  
「笑ってないで助けてくださいよ」  
息を切らしながら、呻いた日向に、門の向こう側から顔をのぞかせた門番は笑って答える。  
「無理だよ、俺には君たちみたいに戦闘スキルがないからな。最近、ただでさえ魔物が増えたのに、強い魔物が現れるようになった。これも大王ってやつのせいか？」  
勇者見習いの証書を見せて、門を通る。町の中は人でにぎわっている。影山は弓を背負い直し、地図を広げた。日向は横から覗き込む。  
「町の東側に大王がいた教育機関がある。そこに行けば、なんかしら情報があるだろ」  
「なあ、大王が青城のチームにいたってことは、だいたい誰でも知ってることなんだろ」  
「ああ」  
「だったら、とっくに誰かが話を聞きに行ってるんじゃねーのか？」  
「そうだろうな」  
「それでも行くのか」  
「今はできることはそれだけだ。それとも、お前は何かあてがあるのか」  
影山に睨まれた日向は、ぶんぶんと首を横に振った。  
「いえ、ないです」  
「なら、早く行くぞ」  
影山は地図をたたむとポイと日向に投げた。日向が何とか受けとると、それ持っとけと言われる。  
「荷物持ちくらいできるだろ」  
「おい、馬鹿にするなよ！　あ、置いてくなっての」  
青城の町は広い。早足の影山に日向は小走りでついていく。烏野はこじんまりとした町だったが、青城は大きな店や他の国にあるような店がずらりと並んでいる。周りに気を取られて、影山を見失いそうになり、日向は慌てて影山を追いかけた。  
件の教育機関はすぐに見つかった。大きな建物に、日向と同じくらいの年齢の人たちがいる。日向より年上の人も大勢いる。  
「影山、すげーな！　建物がなんかかっこいい。人もいっぱいいる」  
「学校だから、人はたくさんいるだろ」  
「スポーツやってる人もいるな。クアド以外にもチームがあるのか？」  
「ああ。他のスポーツも結構強いらしい」  
「なんでみんな同じ服を着てるんだ？」  
「制服があるからだ」  
「へえ、なんかホテルの人みたいだな。玄関に立ってる人、ああいう格好してる」  
影山は学校の入り口で、勇者見習いの証書を見せた。受付の人は慣れた様子で、入校証を差し出した。過去に何人もの勇者見習いがこの学校を訪れた様子だ。  
借りたスリッパでペタペタ音を立てながら廊下を歩く。途中で案内板を見つけ、弓道場へ向かった。  
「剣士とか銃使いの人にも話を聞かないのか？」  
「及川さんは弓使いだったから、そっちから聞く方がいいだろ」  
弓道場へ向かうと、ちょうど練習を終えた弓使いに出くわした。勇者見習いの証書を見せて、話を聞かせてほしいと言うと、承諾をもらえた。  
「最近、勇者見習いの人がよく来るけど、烏野はなんかあったのか？」  
「なんだっけ？　たしか王様の娘が大王にさらわれたとか？」  
「げっ、大王がらみか。怖えーな。さらわれた子が可哀想だ。何されるか分かんねえ、魔族だぞ」  
「まあ、確かに。俺、あの目で見られんのすげー苦手だった。赤くて怖いんだよ」  
「大王について、何か知ってますか。今、どこにいるかとか、何があって追放されたのかとか」  
影山が聞くと、弓使いたちは、手をひらひらと振った。  
「わりーな。俺らあんま大王と親しくなかったんだよ。詳しいことは知らないんだ」  
「追放されたのも、なんかいつの間にか決まってた。しばらく大王を見かけないと思って、あいつと仲いいやつに聞いたけど、何も教えてくれなかったな。あいつらもしらなかったのかもな」  
「そういや、大王は岩泉と仲良かったな」  
「ホモじゃねーのかって噂があった」  
「ああ、あれ、本当だったのか？」  
「さあ。でも岩泉はいい迷惑だよな。幼馴染が魔族でホモでさ」  
「岩泉はあのあと、やめちまったな。もったいない」  
「気まずくて、ここに居づらかったんじゃねーの」  
日向はなんとなく居心地が悪くなって、隣を見た。いつの間にか影山がいない。日向はすぐに二人にお礼を言って、影山を探した。影山は案内板の前に立っていた。  
「岩泉さんだ。あの人なら及川さんのことを知ってる」  
「わかったから、一人で行くなよ」  
「岩泉さんを探す。多分、大王の居場所を知ってる」  
「さっきのさ」  
日向は言葉を止めた。あの二人にとっては軽い世間話だったのかもしれないが、言葉の端々から感じる悪意は日向を疲弊させた。  
「なんか、嫌な感じだった。あの二人は大王の前の及川さんの事、よく思ってなかったのか？」  
影山は首を傾けた。  
「青城のことは知らねえ。北一のときは、岩泉さんは魔族だからって言う理由で及川さんの事を馬鹿にするやつに怒ってた。及川さんはいつも笑顔で何を考えてるんだかわからなかった」  
「その岩泉さんて人は及川さんと幼馴染なのか？」  
「ああ。付き合ってるとか、そういうことはわからなかったけど、息の合った二人だった。岩泉さんは銃使いで、クアドやるとき、あの二人がいるとすげー強かった」  
影山は手を差し出して、地図を出せと言う。日向は鞄の中から、影山に渡された地図を引っ張り出す。影山は地図を案内板の上に広げた。  
「及川さんが青城から出ていったあとに、岩泉さんはここをやめた。岩泉さんが大王の味方なのか敵なのかわからないが、どっちにしても、岩泉さんなら大王の後を追う。まず、どこに行く？」  
「大王の行きそうな場所か？　岩泉さんだけじゃなくて、他の人も心当たりの場所は探してそうだな」  
「岩泉さんしか知らない場所があるかもしれない」  
「その場所は俺らじゃわかんねー」  
日向は頭を抱えた。大王の事もわからないが、その岩泉という人の事はさっぱり見当がつかない。岩泉ではなくて、一般的に、誰かが、他の誰かを探すとしたら、どうするだろうか。影山の言う通り、思い当たる場所をしらみつぶしに探すだろうか。  
「俺なら、人探しの専門家に聞くかな。なんか探偵みたいな。学校行ってた時に、友達が探偵ものの話があるって言ってた。頭のいい人が困ってる人を助ける話だ」  
文字を読むのが苦手な日向に、友達は簡単な単語が使われている、子供向けの本を探して、これなら読める、と貸してくれた。  
「人探しなら、伊達工だ」  
「伊達工？」  
影山は地図を指して言う。  
「鉄壁の伊達工業だ。あそこは守りが固い。一度、あの町に入った人間は町に守られる。どんな人間でも。身を隠すなら伊達工業だ。それに、あそこは千里眼がいる」  
「せんりがん？」  
「どんなに遠くにある物でも見ることができる、すげー人だ」  
「えっと、伊達工の町に大王がいるかもしれないってことか。それか、大王が居なくても、人探しの達人に会いに行けば、大王か岩泉さんを探せる」  
「そうと決まったら、行くぞ」  
「おう」


End file.
